Sucesos inesperados
by cielo caido
Summary: El había aceptado su amor y se entrego en cuerpo y pasión pero nunca pensó que aquello tuviera consecuencias y nunca imagino que todo lo tenía que enfrentar solo, porque ahora soubi no estaba a su lado para decirle palabras llenas de amor
1. Chapter 1

No pude evitar escribir este fic XDDD será algo corto, no es algo precisamente largo, creo que solo serán tres capítulos como máximo…

Loveless no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**Capitulo 1: Una noticia inesperada.**_

La puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando entrar a dos personas, estas se besaban mientras ingresaban al interior. La puerta se cerró pero ellos no dejaron de besarse, soubi guió a ritsuka al sofá entre besos, el pelinegro mientras tanto desabrochaba la camisa del mayor y entonces la camisa cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto su pecho. Soubi también hizo lo mismo y se deshizo de la camisa que le impedía seguir con su camino.

Recostó al chico en el sofá y se posiciono sobre el y comenzó a descender por su cuello, repartiendo besos en el acto, este dejaba salir gemidos y respiraciones profundas. Llevo su mano hasta el borde del pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo.

La ropa poco a poco fue desapareciendo, dejando sus cuerpos desnudos. Cuando se vieron libres de prendas comenzaron a besarse y a acariciarse, soubi recorría cada parte de su cuerpo mientras ritsuka acariciaba su ancha espalda. Lo miro detenidamente; ritsuka tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, tenía los labios entreabiertos y su piel estaba perlada por el sudor. Era una imagen hermosa tan solo vista por sus ojos.

Miró detenidamente su torso desnudo, y con las yemas de sus dedos comenzó dibujar algo no visible, quizás sólo escribió una palabra, o intentó esparcir mi piel, ritsuka cerro sus ojos; tan solo para atinarse a sentir aquella agradable sensación. Soubi volvió a sus labios y lo beso con fiereza.

Gimió de placer al entrar en el pequeño cuerpo con mucha presión, no importaba cuantas veces había estado con el, la entrada de ritsuka seguía siendo estrecha. Empezó a entrar y salir en un ritmo. El mundo que le rodeaba parecía desvanecerse mientras seguía a un ritmo más rápido. Llego a su clímax y se vino dentro de el mientras ritsuka lo hizo sobre sus vientres, se desplomo en su cuerpo –con cuidado de no aplastarlo, tratando de regular su respiración.

-te amo.- dijo soubi.

-yo también.- contesto mientras lo abrazaba.

Ellos llevaban una relación estable después de tres años. Ahora ritsuka tenía 15 años y ya iba en tercero de secundaria.

oOo

Al abrir los ojos se percato que se encontraba en la habitación de soubi. Bostezo al tiempo en que se sentaba en la cama, estaba vestido con una de las camisas blancas de soubi; la cual le quedaba grande. Se restregó los ojos, ya había amanecido y la luz del sol se colaba a través de la ventana, las cortinas ondeaban suavemente mientras una suave brisa entraba. Se puso de pie y se encamino a la sala.

Al llegar allí pudo ver un par de maletas cerca de la puerta, escucho un ruido en la cocina y entro.

-buenos días ritsuka.- dijo soubi mientras cocinaba.

-buenos días.- saludo mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor, la cual no era muy grande.

-quieres que te sirva el desayuno?.- ritsuka asintió.

-te has levantado muy temprano, normalmente te quedas conmigo hasta que despierte.

-ah eso, lo que pasa es que me levante temprano para preparar la maleta.- contesto mientras le servia el desayuno a ritsuka; el cual constaba de unas panquecas francesas.- hoy tengo que irme.- ritsuka recordó que soubi le había dicho que tendría que irse del país, ya que en la universidad habían programado que los que estudiaran arte tenían que ir a una excursión en irlanda. Y hoy saldría del país.

-ya veo.- ritsuka comenzó a comer.- cuanto tiempo duraras fuera del país?

-mmmm…tal vez una o dos semanas, quien sabe.- respondió mientras se sentaba frente a el y comenzaba a desayunar.

El desayuno termino y ritsuka se alisto para acompañar a soubi al aeropuerto. Hoy era domingo y por lo tanto tenia el día libre. Le había dicho a su madre que se quedaría en casa de un amigo –aunque a esta no le importaba donde fuera-

-no me extrañes mucho bueno?.- dijo soubi burlón mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

-tonto.- hablo ritsuka con una sonrisa en los labios.- cuídate. Llámame cuando llegues-

-esta bien. Tú también cuídate. Solo serán unas semanas.

-si…- se despidió mientras lo veía alejarse para subir al avión. Ese día soubi partió del país dejando a ritsuka solo, sin embargo a este no le importo mucho, tan solo serian una semanas fuera del país, podía sobrevivir sin el.

Paso una semana y ritsuka sentía que se moría, como podía extrañarlo tanto?.

-ne ritsuka_kun.- hablo yuiko emocionada.- cual crees que me quedaría mejor, el rojo o el negro?.- pregunto mientras mostraba dos vestido, uno rojo y el otro negro. Yayoi haría una fiesta y había invitado a yuiko y a ritsuka, sin embargo este último le importaba muy poco asistir a esa fiesta y ahora mismo se encontraba en una tienda acompañando a yuiko a escoger su vestido. Al principio se había negado, pero había insistido tanto en que termino por aceptar.

-cualquiera te quedara bien.- respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-pero dime uno, cual me pongo? el rojo o el negro?.- insistió.

-ya te dije que cualquiera.- respondió mientras miraba hacia a fuera a través de la ventana. Yuiko pudo ver cierta tristeza y nostalgia en los ojos del pelinegro.

-ritsuka_kun.- llamo, el mencionado la miro.- extrañas mucho a soubi?.- a ritsuka le sorprendió la pregunta ¿Qué acaso era muy notorio? Abajo su mirada un tanto avergonzado.

-n-no es eso.- respondió sin dejar que la voz le temblara.

-yuiko_san.- canturreo yayoi mientras llegaba a su lado.- cual crees que me quedara mejor?.- mostró dos trajes.- el negro o el azul?.- pregunto emocionado.

-mmmm…creo que te quedaría bien el negro.- respondió con una sonrisa.- y tu crees que me quedaría bien? El rojo o el negro?

-mmmm...el rojo!.- contesto muy animado.

-moh yo quería ponerme el negro.- hizo un berrinche. Ritsuka miro a ambos con una gota resbalando por su sien _"tal para cual"_ pensó mientras los observaba. Entonces un olor llego a su narices, era el olor de carne, pero no era cualquier carne…era pollo.

Sin saber porque, sintió unas terribles nauseas. Se levanto. Necesitaba un baño, necesitaba vomitar.- ritsuka_kun? Estas bien?.- pregunto preocupada la pelirosa mientras veía que su compañero estaba completamente pálido.

-u-un baño.- dijo en un tono apenas audible.

-por la derecha.- respondió la joven que los atendía, también estaba un poco preocupada por la palidez del joven.

Ritsuka se llevo las manos a la boca y no lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo en dirección al baño sin dar a ninguno de los presentes oportunidad de hablar. Al llegar allí expulso todo lo que había comido esa mañana –lo cual había sido muy poco-

Se lavo la boca y salio.

Sus amigos lo espetaban fuera del baño.-ritsuka_kun estas bien?.- pregunto una vez que lo vio salir del baño.

-si estoy bien, solo me sentía un poco mal.- respondió ya mas aliviado.

-deberías ir al doctor.- sugirió yayoi.- desde hace días que has estado vomitando, además de que has tenido muchos mareos y en ocasiones te has desmayado. Tal vez estés enfermo.- dijo yayoi preocupado. Ritsuka supo que yayoi tenia razón, se había estado sintiendo tan mal últimamente, incluso no podía comer un solo bocado sin tener las ganas de querer vomitarlo. Había estado ignorando esos detalles, no quería ir al doctor. Detestaba ir al doctor, pero tendría que hacerlo.

La mañana siguiente se alisto temprano y se fue al hospital. Y espero a que lo atendieran.

-buenos días.- saludo cortésmente un hombre mayor.- tome asiento.- sugirió de forma amable.- en que puedo ayudarlo?

-mmmm…últimamente me he sentido muy mal.

-entiendo, que síntomas ha presentado?

-pues…he tenido nauseas, y mareos. Además de que ciertas ocasiones me he desmayado.- el doctor medito un momento y luego se puso de pie.

-acompáñeme.- dijo y ritsuka obedeció. Siguió al doctor el cual le indico que se recostara en la camilla, no muy convencido lo hizo. El hombre inspecciono su cuerpo y reviso algunas partes.

-es algo grave?.- cuestiono mientras miraba el techo. Trato de mostrarse indiferente pero la realidad era que estaba temeroso de que le dijera que estaba enfermo peor aun que tenia una enfermedad Terminal!

-no, no, nada grave.- contesto el doctor con una sonrisa.- tengo el placer de informarle que usted esta en estado.- aquello lo dejo en shock.

-…que…?.

-que usted esta en cinta. Dentro de nueves mese tendrá un bebe.- anuncio

-e-estoy em-embarazo…?.- balbuceo totalmente anonado.

-así es, felicidades.

Ritsuka salio del consultorio en dirección para el colegio. Tenía un miedo atroz, nunca imagino quedarse embarazado. Llego al colegio, se había saltado las primeras horas de clases por ir al consultorio ahora tenia hora libre.

Llego al patio y se sentó en una de las bancas y suspiro. Nunca se había planteado que algo así podría pasar.

-aoyagi_kun!.- hablo molesto yayoi.- porque no fuiste a la fiesta?.- lo apunto acusadoramente.

-me sentía mal.- contesto con simplicidad.

-ne ritsuka_kun, fuiste al doctor?.- cuestiono yuiko.

-…si.- respondió después de unos segundo.

-y que te dijo?

….

No hubo respuesta, no pretendía decirles a sus amigos lo que le ocurría. Unas nauseas tremendas lo invadieron tremendamente.- ritsuka_kun!.- fue todo lo que yuiko pudo decir al ver a su amigo correr.

Llego al baño y vomito. No había desayunado así que se sintió doloroso vomitar sin tener nada en el estomago. Llego al lavado y se lavo la boca y el rostro.

Había estado tan preocupado en decírselo a soubi que no pensó en como se lo diría a sus amigos. Su relación ya era algo sabido pero ahora…estaba embarazado… apretó el borde del lavado con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Su barriga aumentaría tanto de tamaño que seria imposible ocultarlo, y aun si lo conseguía; el bebe acabaría por nacer y todos lo verían…

¿Como reaccionarían sus amigos…?

¿Como reaccionaria su madre…?

¿Como reaccionaria su padre…?

Pero más importante que todo.

¿…Como reaccionaria soubi?

**¿Reviews?**

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: felicidad lejana.**_

-wuaaaaaa ritsuka_kun!.- dijo yuiko mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente.- felicidades! Yuiko esta muy feliz! Vas a tener un bebe!

-yu-yuiko..n-no..respi-rar.

-eto..lo siento.- se disculpo mientras lo soltaba.

Había pasado una semana desde que supo acerca de su embarazo. No tenia planeado contarle nada a sus amigos pero no le quedo otra opción que decir la verdad.

-y soubi ya lo sabe?.- pregunto emocionada su amiga. Al principio la noticia le había sorprendido pero luego se había alegrado. Hasta ya había planeado que ella seria la madrina en el bautizo.

Ante aquella pregunta ritsuka oculto su vista tras el flequillo. Soubi había llamado pero no le había dado la noticia era algo que quería decirle personalmente. Tenia un miedo atroz que lo invadía, no sabia bien como reaccionaria ante su estado. Pero también le preocupaba la relación de su madre.

Que haría ella si se enteraba de su estado?

Probablemente lo maltrataría diciendo: que eso jamás lo haría su ritsuka! ¡Devuélveme a mi ritsuka!.

Si probablemente reaccionaria así. Pero también tenia miedo de que si ella lo agredía perdiera a su bebe. Aquella idea lo paralizo. Su madre era muy violenta.

No, ella no podía enterarse de su estado. Correría peligro el bebe y el. Y lo menos que quería era perder al fruto de su amor con soubi.

Su padre probablemente se molestaría pero con el tiempo se le pasaría y sino, no importaba. Tendría a soubi a su lado…o almenos eso esperaba.

-ne ritsuka_kun vamos a una tienda!

-y eso para que?

-pues para comprarle ropa al bebe!.- lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo corriendo. Estaba muy entusiasmada.

oOo

Soubi ya estaba en Irlanda. Era un país muy pacifico. Seguro que a ritsuka le gustaría un lugar tan pacifico como aquel.

Había pasado una semana desde que había partido a Japón y extrañaba a ritsuka, de verdad lo extrañaba. La última vez que lo había llamado había estado algo nervioso. Se preguntaba porque? Sentía que ritsuka le estaba ocultando algo. Ya lo descubriría cuando llegara a Japón, además de que le habían dado una noticia que no esperaba y estaba un poco indeciso en cuanto a su decisión.

Definitivamente debía hablar con ritsuka lo antes posible.

-sou_chan!.- regaño kio, quien se encontraba dibujando a una mujer.- ya deja de esta viendo el paisaje y ponte a trabajar!

-ya voy…- miro el cielo azul e infinito pensando en que estaría haciendo ritsuka.

oOo

la personas de la tienda los miraban sorprendidos. Yuiko corrían de un lugar a otro para elegir entre un vestidito o un pantaloncillo.

-ne ritsuka_kun que vas a tener?.- pregunto mientras miraba una medias pequeñas de color rosa.

-apenas tengo semanas de embarazo yuiko.- hablo algo irritado.- no se si será niña o niño.

-pero no importa.- anuncio alegre mientras miraba una camisa de color blanco.- compraremos de todo un poco! Ahh mite, mite.- le señalo una cuna.- seguro que soubi_san querrá comprar una cuna! Ahh mira un moisés para que tengan al bebe cerca!...ahhh mira un vestidito chiquito wuaaaaaaa kawai!.- ritsuka solo la miraba con una sonrisa. Si que le emocionaban esas cosas, y buen, el tampoco se quedaba atrás. También le emocionaba la idea de tener un bebe y formar una familia al lado de soubi. Así que también se dispuso a escoger entre aquellas pequeñas ropas, escogiendo colores que fuera con ambos sexo. No importa si su bebe era niña o niño, igual lo iba a querer mucho.

Pasado otra semana, y en esa semana soubi volvería, no podía evitar sentirse angustiado y ansioso. Se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando su llegada.

El avión anuncio su llegada y espero junto con otros a ver a quienes esperaban. A lo lejos pudo verlo. El castaño miraba a todos lados buscando, en una de sus manos descansaba un abrigo y con la otra llevaba su maleta.

Ritsuka se acerco a el sorprendiéndolo.

-por un momento pensé que no habías venido.- hablo dulcemente mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos y lo besaba.

-por supuesto que iba a venir tonto.- hablo ritsuka una vez que concluyeron el beso.

-que es eso tan urgente que querías decirme?.- cuestiono curioso el castaño. Ritsuka se tenso.

-vamos a un lugar mas discreto.- hablo ocultando su nerviosismo.

-esta bien. Caminaron lejos del aeropuerto llegando a un parqué en donde corrían niños jugando. Ritsuka se imagino a su hijo/hija corriendo por allí mientras reía y el y soubi la observaban desde lejos. Aquella imagen le agrado.

-como te fue en el viaje?.- pregunto interrumpiendo el agradable silencio que había, tan solo interrumpidos por el viento.

- me fue muy bien.- soubi le sonrió.- de hecho hay algo que quería platicarte sobre el viaje.- ritsuka parpadeo un par de veces.

-que es?

-es que me ofrecieron un trabajo por aya.- ritsuka se helo.- me dijeron que mi trabajo les había gustado y que querían becarme para estudiar alla y también me ofrecieron un trabajo.

-y…y piensas aceptarlo?.- los labios sin querer comenzaron a temblarle.

-no.- ritsuka lo miro sorprendido.- al principio si ero te tengo aquí y no quiero separarme de ti.

Pero… tu quieres trabajar en eso?

-mmmm…si, no es una oportunidad que te ofrezcan todo los días. Pero ya te he dicho queme quedare contigo.- ritsuka detuvo su paso soubi lo hizo mas delante de el. Se giro y lo miro esperando a que hablara. No entendía porque se detenía.

Ritsuka tenia su mirada gacha. Al principio cuando conoció a soubi haba sentido una atracción hacia a el por ser el amigo de su hermano pero con el tiempo se enamoro. A veces sentía un poco de lastima por el por el hecho de que soubi solo querían que le ordenaran hacer cosas, era como si no tuviera voluntad propia y ahora tenia un sueño.

Un sueño que le habían dado la oportunidad de realizar y que no lo haría por quedarse a su lado. Eso era de su parte algo egoísta. lo que iba a hacer era mas doloroso que arrancarse el corazón co sus propias manos pero lo debía hacer.

Elevo su mirada y miro fijamente a soubi, el castaño pudo ver un eje de determinación en sus ojos.

-vete.- aquellas palabras azotaron su corazón.- tu sueño es convertirte en un gran artista, asi que ve a realizarlo.

-pero ritsuka.

- te lo estoy ordenando.- hablo firmemente. Muy pocas veces utilizaba esa táctica.

-es una orden?

-si! Es una orden!.- soubi lo miro con serenidad. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había recibido una orden y era su deber obedecer.

Pasaron tres días desde entonces. Ritsuka se mostro cariñoso con soubi, pero no le dijo nada acerca de su embarazo. Soubi había aceptado obedecer no muy convencido y pese a su insistencia ritsuka le pidió que se fuera a realizar sus sueños. Que el lo esperaría.

Un suspiro prolongado salió de sus labios. Miro a las personas que pasaban de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo.

Ritsuka estaba a su lado para despedirlo. Le dolía el corazón dejar a su ritsuka pero este le había dicho que iba a estar bien, que no se preocupara pero no podía evitar hacerlo.

Sentía que no debía dejar a ritsuka pero ya había firmado el contrato y ahora partiría nuevamente lejos de amado.

El avión anuncio su partida y soubi entro al avión. Pero antes de a hacerlo miro por ultima vez a ritsuka, quien estaba detrás de unos vidrios observándolo marcharse. Se le rompió el corazón al verlo con aquellos ojos tristes. Tuvo la idea de girarse y abordar el avión pero ritsuka negó con la cabeza como adivinando sus pensamientos. Suspiro y entro al avión.

Le había prometido que en cuanto tuviera el dinero necesario lo vendría a buscar y cuando tuviera tiempo vendría a visitarlo. Pero ritsuka se lo prohibió. No entendía porque el pelinegro no quería estar cerca de el y aquello oprimió su corazón.

El avión partió y ritsuka lo observo. Camino fuera del aeropuerto con el alma hecha pedazos.

Sus pasos se hicieron mas apresurados hasta que decidió correr. Corrió y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mientras por sus mejillas las lagrimas ya corrían. Llego al parque donde soubi le había dicho aquella noticia y se sentó en un banco. Cubrió su cara con ambas manos y lloro como un niño que ha perdido a sus padres.

No sabía que seria de su vida ahora.

Como iba a afrontar todo lo que le venia.

Había dejado a soubi libre porque seria injusto que cuando por fin podría cumplir sus sueños no lo hiciera y se atara a una vida con el. No quería aquello aunque el bebe era de ambos y sabia perfectamente que ocultarle a soubi aquello había estado mal; pero no sabia como decírselo.

_Si amas déjalo libre…._

Aquella frase tan solo oprimió su corazón y entonces escucho una canción.

**Ella se tapo la cara y empezó a llorar**

**Tanto que corrió a la cita para verlo a el**

**Tanto que espero el momento de decírselo**

**Algo dentro de su pecho se despedazo**

**El secreto que guardaba ya no lo dirá**

Que canción era esa? Porque la cantaba con tanto dolor? O era caso que era capaz de sentir esa canción? Escucho la canción perdiéndose en ella. Y hubo otra frase que lo destrozo por completo.

**El no adivino el secreto que ella se guardo**

**Donde va con tanta pena?**

**Donde ira señor?**

**Con el hijo que ella espera**

**Donde ira señor?**

el definitivamente no le diría nada a soubi. ese secreto jamas lo iba a saber porque el mismo se encargaría de ello...

**_gracias por leer! _**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos! ¿Como pasaron ese año nuevo? Espero que bien, yo por mi parte la pase bien aunque el primero de enero me llevaron al hospital debido al dolor tan fuerte de riñón que me dio -_-lll y bueno, aun sigo teniendo dolor pero no me dan tan fuertes n.n

Y ustedes dirán ¡al fin! Si, si lose, me demore mucho pero créanme que la inspiración no esta conmigo ¬¬ pero me forcé a hacer esta conty porque quería continuarla antes de que me empezaran las clases y como el lunes me empiezan las clases tendré menos tiempo para actualizar u.u así que pasara un tiempo antes de que vuelvan a ver una conty de este fic u.u (tengo que ponerme a actualizar otros fics)

Ya saben que loveless ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores n.n

**Capitulo 3: irremediablemente separados…**

Cuando el avión anuncio su partida, Soubi, sintió que una parte de su alma se quedaba allí y eso en cierta medida era verdad; dejar a Ritsuka era dejar una parte de su alma pero no podía hacer nada, después de todo era una orden.

Entro al avión y se sentó cerca de una de las ventanillas, cuando el avión despego se dedico a mirar las nubes y a pensar en Ritsuka. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en el último momento que vio al pelinegro en el aeropuerto, cuando su Ritsuka lo había mirado y lo había despedido y antes de entrar vio como sus labios se movían musitando una palabra _"te amo_" había murmurado el muchacho antes de que se marchara, lentamente abrió sus ojos y murmuro suavemente un _"yo también…"_

Había partido lejos, y pasaría mucho tiempo, uno muy doloroso, antes de volverlo a ver otra vez...

En tanto Ritsuka permanecía sentado en aquella banca llorando y desahogando su pena, se sentía terrible; sentía como si la casa de Soubi le iba a caer encima de la cabeza, como si el mundo se iba a derrumbar encima de el, no sabia a donde ir o que hacer… se sentía como un estupido al haber dejado libre a Soubi mas sin embargo no podía hacer nada, respiro hondo para tranquilizarse, no podía seguir llorando como magdalena, eso le haría mal a su hijo. Se incorporo y poso su mano en su vientre, dentro de el crecía el fruto del amor entre Soubi y el y eso le hacia feliz.

_— Soubi.- _pensó._- te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí __y__... __- _pensaba con dolor y desesperación.- _estoy esperando un hijo tuyo y no lo sabes…_ sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban nuevamente y las lagrimas se acunaron en sus ojos, cerro sus ojos conteniéndolas, no iba a llorar, ya no mas… debía aceptar que, a partir de ahora, le tocaría vivir un plano secundario en la vida de Soubi, jamás le haría saber acerca de su hijo aunque eso estuviera mal y así, inspirado con nuevas fuerzas, se marcho caminando lentamente hacia su casa.

oOo

Soubi había llegado a aquel país, camino entre la multitud de personas hasta salir del aeropuerto. Miro cada parte del lugar, aquel sitio era hermoso _"de seguro que a Ritsuka le gustaría este lugar…" _ pensó con nostalgia y entonces se le ocurrió una idea: y si traía a Ritsuka a vivir con el… descarto esa idea rápidamente, nunca dejarían venir con el a Ritsuka, pese a que sus familiares no estuvieran mucho tiempo con el ellos no le permitirían llevarse a Ritsuka a otro país, el era aun menor de edad, suspiro hondo y se dirigió a lo que seria su nueva casa…

oOo

Ritsuka despertó de repente debido a la alteración en el estómago, se levanto de la cama como un rayo y se dirigió al baño en donde vació su estomago, vomito hasta lo que no tenia, se sintió doloroso ya que aun no había desayunado. Termino de vomitar y se lavo la boca, el sabor que dejaba luego de vomitar era desagradable… cerró la llave del lavamanos y mantuvo su mano en la llave, apretándola fuertemente mientras veía su reflejo en el agua. Había pasado un mes desde que Soubi se había marchado. Durante ese tiempo se convenció de que no debía llorar, pero a veces no podía evitar sentirse solo, trataba de contener sus lágrimas pero ¡las benditas hormonas los ponían sensible…! Incluso lloraba cuando veía una estupida película romántica y los protagonistas tenían un final feliz… deseba que su final con Soubi fuera feliz…

Camino fuera del baño y descorrió las cortinas de su habitación, el sol que apenas había salido se coló entre las cortinas, entrando tímidamente. El cielo se encontraba extrañadamente azul y podía escuchar las aves cantar… era una paz hermosa, pero se sentía vació.

Instintivamente coloco su mano en su vientre y una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, no estaba solo, dentro de unos ocho meses alguien se uniría a el y le haría compañía, pero algo le atemorizo. Ni su madre, ni su padre sabían de su estado… ¿que dirían cuando se enteraran? Desecho aquellos pensamientos, por ahora no quería pensar en las posibles reacciones de sus padres, era aterrador, en especial la de su madre.

Decidió pensar en Soubi, era doloroso pero era mucho mejor pensar en el que pensar en lo terrorífico seria cuando todos notaran que estaba en estado.

— he aprendido… A no mendigar por una caricia. A no rogar por un "Te Quiero". A no pedir un beso. A no llorar por un perdón. —murmuro para si mismo un poema que tiempo atrás había leído.- A no reprochar una promesa rota. A no juzgar sin conocer. A no opinar sin saber.- prosiguió recordando aquel dulce poema que le causaba tristeza.- Lo único que me falta aprender es…Cómo olvidarte.- termino de decir con tristeza mientras observaba el cielo.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir al baño y bañarse, era hora de ir al colegio…

oOo

Soubi en tanto permanecía acostado en su cama mirando el techo, en sus dedos revoloteaba una flor, estaba pensando y pensando… extrañaba a Ritsuka, si bien lo había llamado incontable veces, su niño a veces respondí a pero otras veces no y eso le rompía el alma. Y entonces sintió como sus ojos ardían... las lágrimas se habían acunado en sus ojos, provocándole un dolor tan intenso que se vio en la obligación de aliviarlos.

Miro el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, aun era de madrugada y sin embargo no tenia sueño, decidió, entonces, prender el radio, quería escuchar música…

_Yo todavía escucho tu voz__  
Cuando duermes junto a mi__  
Yo todavía siento tu toque  
En mis sueños__  
Perdona mi debilidad__  
Pero no se por que__  
Sin ti es muy difícil sobrevivir_

"_Ritsuka…"_ pensó con dolor mientras oía la canción…

_Cada vez que nos tocamos__  
Recibo este sentimiento  
Y cada vez que nos besamos__  
Yo juro que puedo volar  
No puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido  
Quiero que esto dure__  
Te necesito a mi lado  
_

Si, el definitivamente quería a Ritsuka en su vida, miro el techo con firmeza y después de unos minutos de haber pensado se sentó en el borde de la cama… amaba a Ritsuka y entonces ¡¿que hacia lejos de el?

Se paro de la cama y se dirigió a su armario, seguidamente saco una maleta y metió toda su ropa en la maleta, se cambio y salio de esa habitación con la intención de volver a Japón para estar con Ritsuka, le importaba un bledo desobedecer una orden…! Aun era media madrugada pero estaba seguro de que encontraría un vuelo a Japón y si no lo había entonces esperaría, ya había pasado un mes y ya no soportaba estar lejos de el, sea como sea iría a Japón para estar con Ritsuka…

_Cada vez que nos tocamos  
Siento la estática  
Y cada vez que nos besamos  
Alcanzo el cielo  
No puedes sentir mi corazón latir lento  
No puedo dejarte ir  
Te quiero en mi vida_

oOo

Era medio día cuando Ritsuka llego a su casa, el día había comenzado con el cielo azul y ahora estaba todo nublado. Parecía que iba a llover… como la tarde la tenia libre decidió ir a casa, era miércoles pero el ya no veía mas terapia con su sensei, hacia mucho que las había abandonado. Entro a la casa y se quito los zapatos. En su casa reinaba un silencio sepulcral y eso no le gusto, tenia un mal presentimiento…

— ¿mamá?... ¿Dónde estas?-cuestiono en voz alta mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Entro y no había nadie. Decidió no darle mucha importancia al asunto así que subió a su habitación.

Cuando entro a su habitación se quedo sorprendido. Su madre estaba allí, sentada en el suelo con un papel en sus manos, las ventanas estaban rotas, cubriendo el piso de una lluvia de esquirlas de cristal. Las cortinas desgarradas ondeaban suavemente, creando sombras fantasmales en la estancia, la habitación se veía un tanto oscura debido a que el día estaba nublado.

Un temor se apodero de el cuando noto que el papel que su madre tenia era la prueba de embarazo. La mujer de cabellera larga se paro manteniendo su mirada fija en el papel.

— Mi Ritsuka- murmuro mientras las manos le temblaban visiblemente, pero no de miedo sino de rabia.- ¡Mi Ritsuka jamás haría esto!- grito llena de cólera y Ritsuka supo que sufriría como nunca antes lo había hecho…

oOo

Después de haber viajado durante horas por fin había llegado a Japón, salio del aeropuerto con la intención de buscar a Ritsuka, cuando salio se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llover. La lluvia caía a torrentes pero eso no le impediría buscar al pelinegro, tomo un taxi y se dirigió a la casa del muchacho, probablemente estría en su casa.

oOo

Ritsuka camino hacia la salida de su casa, debía buscar ayuda. Su madre estaba en un rincón llorando amargamente porque según ella "su Ritsuka jamás hubiera salido embarazado sin casarse antes"

Con mucha dificultad comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, respiraba con dificultad mientras apretaba su estomago, un gemido de dolor salio de su boca cuando comenzó a caminar…

Cuando llego a la salida se quedó con la vista perdida en el horizonte, observando la incesante lluvia, camino lentamente y ya cuando iba a salir observo que un libre se había estacionado frente a su casa, se sorprendió al ver quien era…

oOo

Soubi iba dentro del auto, se estrujaba sus manos, por alguna razón se sentía inquieto. El carro libre lo llevo hasta la casa de Ritsuka y entonces noto como el pelinegro salía de su casa con dificultad, cuando el libre se estaciono salio rápidamente para ver al pelinegro…

Cuando Ritsuka lo vio sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. No podía creer que Soubi estuviera frente a el.

— ¡Ritsuka!- exclamo al ver la sangre en las ropas del muchacho. Corrió hasta el y lo sostuvo en sus brazos puesto que el muchacho casi se cae.- ¡Ritsuka! ¡¿Qué te paso?- el chico apretó su estomago, y Soubi observo con horror como la sangre salía a borbotones de los espacios entre los dedos.- ¡aguanta Ritsuka!

— M-mi hijo- murmuro bajito.- no dejes que le pase nada a nuestro hijo…

Ante esta aclaración Soubi abrió ampliamente sus ojos, no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado: ¿Ritsuka estaba embarazado?

_Mmmm tal vez fui un poquito mala al dejarlo allí ¿no? Jeje lo siento pero hasta ahí llego. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	4. Chapter 4

¡Volví! Si, así como lo leen: ¡volví!

No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda

xD

Nah mentira, no andaba de parranda ¬¬ estaba muy ocupada estudiando, hace días que hice la continuación pero la pagina no me dejaba entrar así que tuve que esperar a varios días y por fin pude acceder, lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad que me disculpo por la gran incertidumbre que les he dejado con respecto al bebe de Ritsuka, no los entretengo mas y disfrutad del capítulos, espero que les guste =D

Loveless ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores n.n

**Capitulo 4: el calor del reencuentro.**

La lluvia se intensifico en pocos segundos, convirtiendo la llovizna en un aturdido aguacero. Soubi tenia el cuerpo totalmente mojado, la ropa se le pegaba a la piel y el aguacero caía torrentes, aun continuaba en shock sin ser capaz de reaccionar ante aquella noticia: Ritsuka esperaba un hijo de el.

Sus manos sostenían el cuerpo del muchacho y el agua se llevaba el color carmín de la sangre de sus manos haciendo que debajo del muchacho se formara un charco de agua mezclado de sangre.

Ritsuka en sus brazos aun se agarraba con fuerza la herida en su vientre, su sangre mezclada con el agua de la lluvia se escurría por sus dedos mojando su ropa, las gotas se lluvia golpeaban sin piedad su rostro logrando que entrecerrara sus ojos, el agua corría a toda velocidad por su rostro y se mezclaba con sus lagrimas. Le dolía que Soubi se hubiera enterado de aquella noticia bajo aquellas circunstancias pero no había tenido mas remedio que contarle la verdad, la situación lo ameritaba.

— No quiero p-perder… a mi b-bebe- hablo entrecortadamente mientras apretaba aun mas el agarre en su vientre, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente. El castaño reacciono y apretó al joven en su pecho.

— ¡Ritsuka, resiste!- miro a su alrededor, mirando en todas las direcciones en busca de alguien que pudiese ayudarlos.- ¡hay alguien allí!- grito a la nada en medio del manto de lluvia- ¡necesitamos ayuda! ¡Por favor…!- pero sus palabras hicieron eco en medio del silencio que reinaba allí, el lugar estaba completamente desolado, un silencio infernal reinaba como si estuviera en medio de un cementerio, tan solo podía escucharse el chapoteo del agua y sus respiraciones agitadas.

Las calles estaban solas, ni un auto pasaba por allí y el taxi en donde se había venido se había marchado en cuanto el se abajo.

El miedo se apodero de su corazon.

Ritsuka estaba muriendo en sus brazos junto a su hijo y el no podía hacer nada.

— ¡Iré a buscar ayuda!- tomo al chico entre sus brazos para adentrarlo a la casa pero el pelinegro lo detuvo.

— ¡no! ¡Alli no! ¡Llévame contigo, no me dejes solo… tengo miedo Soubi, mucho miedo!-el pelinegro se aferro a el con fuerza dándole a entender que no se despegaría de el. El castaño no tuvo mas opción que llevarlo con el en medio de la fuerte lluvia, camino lo mas rápido que podía, el vaho salía por su boca debido al inmenso frió que hacia, sus dedos los sentía entumecidos pero aun así no soltó a Ritsuka y siguió caminando tan rápido como podía, sus pasos eran rápidos y desesperados, la lluvia no cesaba y pisaba charcos tras charco llenándose de barro.

Llego a la vía pero ningún auto se detenía, nadie quería ayudarlo, la desesperación se veía reflejada en sus ojos azules.

¿Iba a perder a Ritsuka y a su hijo?

Escucho los sollozos del joven pelinegro y aquello fue como una puñalada a su alma herida que sangraba en su interior.

El cielo continuaba nublado y la lluvia caía a torrentes, estaba tan lejos de escampar así como el lo estaba del hospital. Milagrosamente un auto se paro, sin pensarlo mucho se metió y el conductor al ver la sangre supo inmediatamente que debía ir al hospital.

Cuando llegaron un grupo de enfermeras y doctores lo recibieron y colocaron en la camilla al joven y se lo llevaron corriendo por los pasillos, las enfermeras abrían paso y gritaban a los que estaban en medio del pasillo espacio para el paciente que llevaban.

— ¡Tiene el pulso muy bajo!- dijo una enfermera.

— ¡Ha perdido mucha sangre!- exclamo otra.

— ¡Si no hacemos algo lo perderemos!- aclaro alarmada otra mientras aun seguían corriendo por los pasillos con Ritsuka en la camilla.

— ¡Llévenlo a emergencias!- Soubi en ningún momento se despego de su lado, iba sosteniéndole la mano.- ¡lo siento, pero no puede pasar!- una enfermera impido que pasara a una sala en la cual habían metido al pelinegro, protesto pero se le fue negada su petición. Se paso la mano por sus cabellos un tanto desesperado.

Apretó los dientes ante la rabia que sentía: ¡todo era su culpa! Si el no se hubiese marchado nada de esto hubiera pasado, en su desespero comenzó a golpear la pared descargando su ira, su corazon se contraía por el dolor, la culpa de haberlo dejado solo desgarraba su alma, los segundos, minutos y horas transcurrían y los doctores no le daban noticias de nada.

Ya la lluvia había cesado, ahora un aire a tierra y pato mojado inundaba sus fosas nasales, observaba como las gotas de aguan se deslizaban por las hojas con sutileza y lentitud hasta acabar en el suelo, el sol había comenzado a salir por la cadena montañosa, iluminando todo a su paso, el cielo se tiño de colores amarillos, rojos y anaranjados dejando ver a la bóveda celeste sonrojada, los pájaros comenzaban a cantar una hermosa entonación pero aun así no tenia paz en su corazon. Soubi yacía parado cerca de una ventana observando el paisaje que ante sus ojos se mostraban.

— ¿Es usted pariente del joven Aoyagi Ritsuka?- pregunto un doctor al acercarse a el, Soubi asintió y se apresuro en preguntar.

— ¿Cómo esta? ¿Esta bien verdad? ¿Cómo esta el bebe?- preguntas y mas preguntas bombardearon al doctor quien se sorprendió un poco pero después recupero su compostura y se aclaro la garganta de esa forma Soubi lo dejo hablar.

— el paciente ya esta fuera de peligro- hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió- pero aun no sabemos con exactitud si el bebe esta en buen estado por lo que esa información no se la puedo dar con seguridad- el castaño abajo la mirada- cuando el joven Aoyagi este lo suficientemente bien se le practicaran algunos exámenes, por ahora estará bajo observación.

— ¿Puedo verlo?- el doctor asintió y el castaño no espero mas para dirigirse a la habitación de su amado.

Cuando llego penetro la habitación con lentitud, allí adentro observo como el pelinegro yacía dormido sobre una cama, tenia en su boca una mascarilla de oxigeno y otros instrumentos pegado a su cuerpo, se acerco procurando no hacer ruido para despertarlo pero en ese instante el joven abrió los ojos y lo miro.

— Soubi…- murmuro apenas, se sentó como pudo y se quito la mascarilla de oxigeno siendo ayudado por Soubi.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto preocupado.

— estoy bien… ¿Cómo esta el bebe?- el castaño desvió la mirada, Ritsuka comprendió y antes de que el castaño pudiera hablar lo silencio poniendo su dedo en su boca- esta bien, por ahora no quiero saberlo.

— Pero Ritsuka, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas esperando un hijo?- no quería reclamare pero inconscientemente le estaba recriminando por haberle ocultado aquello.

— Yo… solo quería verte feliz…- desvió su mirada y aquello enojo a Soubi.

— ¿Verme feliz?-hablo irónicamente- si quisieras verme feliz me hubieras dicho lo de nuestro hijo antes de haberme ido, porque ya lo sabias antes ¿no? Por eso estabas tan raro…

— pero parecías tan feliz con la propuesta de tu nuevo empleo que no tuve el valor de arrebatarte tu sueño haciendo que te quedaras conmigo.- Respondió con amargura y tristeza mezclada.

— Ritsuka…- se sorprendió ante las palabras del pelinegro

— Por eso… no te lo dije…- dijo bajito pero aun así Soubi logro escucharlo.

— pero aun así no tenias derecho de ocultarme la noticia de que seria padre.

— yo… lo lamento- el mayor suspiro y rodeo con sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de Ritsuka quien se estremeció ante el abrazo.

— ya eso no importa… ahora estoy aquí y no me separare de ti- susurro mientras lo abrazaba.

— Soubi….- correspondió al gesto, su corazon saltaba de jubilo al saber que Soubi se quedaría con el y lo protegería a su hijo y a el, ahora formarían una familia… aquel pensamiento hizo que en sus labios se dibujara una ligera sonrisa.

Lejos de allí, mas precisamente en el aeropuerto, un avión acababa de llegar trayendo con el, pasajeros del extranjero, las personas salieron caminando con armonía y elegancia recorriendo sin mucho interés el lugar donde acaban de llegar.

Un hombre de postura gallarda caminaba con elegancia llevando con el una maleta, su cabello negro ondeaba con el viento, usaba unos anteojos y detrás del cristal transparente podía apreciarse unos hermosos ojos violetas que carecían de emoción alguna, no represaba mas de treinta y cinco, al lado suyo una joven caminaba mirado fascinada el lugar donde habían llegado, era alta y bella, sin duda alguna una extranjera de cabello marrón y ojos ámbar, se notaba que estaba en una edad primorosa; no representaba mas de dieciochos años.

— ¿Qué vinimos a hacer a Japón?- pregunto con voz chillona y curiosa.

— Vinimos a buscar a mi hijo- contesto con voz neutra.

— ¿tu hijo?

— Si, seguramente ahora debe estar en casa de su madre- hablo sin variar en su tono de voz- así que iremos para allá.

— pero tu dijiste que no te gustaba ir a esa casa porque tu mujer estaba loca ¿no?

— lo esta por eso regrese, meteré a esa loca aun manicomio y me llevare a mi hijo Ritsuka a Londres para que complete sus estudios e ingrese a la universidad, desde la muerte de Seimei no he sabido que ha sido de el por eso ahora pienso asumir mis responsabilidades como padre dándole lo mejor y nada impedirá que lo lleve conmigo a Londres, después de todo el aun sigue siendo menor de edad y tendrá que acatar mis ordenes…

Dicho esto ambas personas salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi que los llevaría a su destino mientras tanto Ritsuka y Soubi, ajeno a todo esto, se daban un dulce beso en muestra de su reconciliación y mas convencidos que nuca que de ahora en adelante nada los separaría sin saber la tormenta oscura que se acercaban a sus vidas…

.

.

.

.

**¿Y que les pareció? La verdad es que esperaba que esta capitulo fuera el final pero una idea me llego y por eso el padre de Ritsuka ha regresado con intensiones de llevarse a toda costa al pelinegro de Japón, yo no conozco al padre de Ritsuka ya que solo he visto el anime y no se si aparecerá en el maga así que no se cual es su aptitud por lo que este personaje puede considerarse un OC en la historia jeje ¿Qué hará el padre de Ritsuka cuando se entere del estado de su hijo? Además de que aun falta algo por resolver porque Soubi firmo un contrato y se vino así como así sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto podría traer, aun no estoy muy segura de cómo continuare el fic pero lo cierto es que no tengo pensando abandonarlo, tal vez actualice tarde pero eso es mejor que no actualizarlo nunca ¿no?**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, recordad que un cometario con tan solo "me gusto" me hará inmensamente feliz.**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos, esta vez trate de no demorarme tanto en una actualización n_n espero no haberlos hecho esperara mucho (yo creo que si los hice esperara T-T lo siento!) _

_Espero que les agrade este capitulo, seguramente se llevaran una gran sorpresa además de que el capitulo esta largo jeje gomen_

_Por cierto, gracias por sus comentarios. Lamento no responderles pero cuando le doy clic para responder me dice error u_u ¿alguien sabe que sucede? o ¿como podría solucionar esto?_

_Loveless no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores…_

**Capitulo 5: el dolor que hace añicos mi corazon.**

Ritsuka se había quedado dormido entre los brazos de Soubi, este aun lo abrazaba sintiendo su lenta respiración. Acostó el cuerpo en la cama observando con ternura las facciones tranquilas en el rostro del muchacho. Aun no creía que Ritsuka estuviese esperando un hijo de el, se le era difícil de creer pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse feliz.

Dudo un momento, no sabia si hacerlo o no. Suspiro largamente y se decidió. Con lentitud guió su mano hasta el vientre del muchacho, ya cuando estaba a escasos centímetros se detuvo. Sentía un poco de temor de colocar su mano, su hijo… ¿le sentiría?

Se quedo un momento allí, con la mano suspendida en el aire sin decidirse que iba a hacer. Nunca en su vida había sido padre y no recordaba con claridad el haber tenido uno. De hecho recordaba que su vida no había sido muy feliz y eso en cierta medida le preocupaba. ¿Y si no resultaba ser un buen padre? ¿Y si el no era lo que Ritsuka esperaba? ¿Qué tal si solo le hacia daño?

Esas y otras dudas mordisquearon el alma de Soubi, quien se sintió por un momento agobiado.

El siempre le prometía cosas a Ritsuka, promesas que siempre rompían y ahora le había prometido estar con el siempre ¿y si también rompía esa promesa? Y si la rompía ¿Ritsuka seria capaz de perdonarle?

Siguió divagando entre sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que Ritsuka se había despertado y lo miraba intrigado.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mano de Ritsuka sobre la suya.

— ¿quieres… quieres tocarlo?- pregunto tímidamente Ritsuka con las mejillas levemente teñidas. Soubi no supo que decir así que Ritsuka tomo eso como un si. Tomo la mano del castaño y lo dirigió hacia su vientre.

Soubi se sorprendió ante el contacto sin embargo no quito su mano y dejo que esta recorriese con lentitud esa parte de Ritsuka. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Una vida crecía dentro de Ritsuka, eso era sorprendente.

— Me pregunto ¿que será?- hablo sin dejar de acariciar el vientre del muchacho.- ¿una niña o un niño?- Ritsuka rió por las concurrencias de Soubi.

— Que impaciente eres- comento divertido.- aun es muy pronto para saber que será- Soubi lo miro y le sonrió abiertamente, si, Ritsuka tenia razón; estaba siendo bastante impaciente. Revolvió los sedosos cabellos del muchacho.

— Siempre estaré contigo Ritsuka…- dijo seguro de sus palabras. El pelinegro cerró sus ojos por un momento, pensando en esas palabras.

— eso espero…

oOo

El taxi se estaciono frente a una casa. Dos personas bajaron del carro con elegancia. La chica con una gran sonrisa miro el cielo despejado, la lluvia hacia mucho que había cesado dejando tras de si el hermoso roció.

— ¿Qué significa esto?- la voz masculina y aguda la trajo al mundo real. Con curiosidad dirigió su mirada al hombre al lado suyo, este ni la miraba. Estaba muy ocupado mirando frente de si.

La joven observo como aquel hombre que era su tío tenia el ceño fruncido lo cual significaba que estaba molesto. Aun sin comprender a que venia todo miro en la dirección donde miraba su tío y se sorprendió un poco.

Después de haber tomado un taxi en el aeropuerto le habían indicado al chofer hacia donde debería ir y se suponía que debían haber llegado a la casa de su primo y de hecho lo estaban. Esperaba encontrarse una casa normal, con su tía y su primo allí pero no esperaba encontrarse con un montón de personas en la puerta de la casa.

La gente murmuraba entre si preocupados por los acontecimientos. La joven se escabullo entre la multitud hasta poder adentrarse y llego hasta donde había un charco de sangre. Al parecer alguien había estado herido. "habrán paso, habrán paso" escucho que decían, con curiosidad elevo su vista y observo como su tía era sacada de adentro de la casa por algunos médicos.

La mujer se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos, sus ojos parecían salidos de orbita y mostraban desesperación. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Esa era la madre de Ritsuka, su primo y cuando esta paso a su lado ni la reconoció. Le preocupo un poco, parecía como atormentada e incluso pudo llegar a escuchar en tono muy bajo como aquella mujer repetía una y otras una frase "ese no es mi Ritsuka… ese no es mi Ritsuka"

Con un montón de dudas corrió tras los médicos pero la multitud se lo impedía. Entre codazos y manazos logro salir. Cuando lo hubo hecho se dio cuenta de que su tío conversaba con unos oficiales que le informaban lo sucedido.

— Nos vamos Gisela.- escucho que su tío le decía.

— ¡Hai!- contesto mientras corría para llegar a su lado. — ¿A dónde vamos?

— Al hospital- frunció el ceño- al parecer esa mujer hirió a Ritsuka.

— Oh…- fue todo lo que pudo decir con cierto asombro.

— solo espero que Ritsuka este bien…- murmuro preocupado para así mismo mientras tomaba otro taxi en dirección al hospital mas cercano de la zona.

oOo

Solo miraba el techo esperando a que el doctor terminara de chequear su cuerpo. Suspiro largamente, solo esperaba que su hijo estuviera bien o de lo contrario no sabría que haría…

— parece que no hubo problemas con el feto. Esta bien pero de todas maneras se quedara unos días en el hospital para algunas observaciones, además de que le practicaremos otras pruebas que garantizaran el estado en el que se encuentra su hijo.- afirmo el doctor con seriedad. Ritsuka sonrió levemente, así que su hijo si estaba bien.

"Que alivio…" pensó mientras dejaba su mano vagar en su vientre. Soubi a su lado mantenía la mano de Ritsuka agarrada, se permitió sonreír al escuchar que su hijo no corría peligro.

— Le recetare algunos medicamentos para el dolor, además de que mandare a la enfermera a ponerle una inyección que le ayudara.- Ante eso Ritsuka se puso pálido, odiaba las inyecciones.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Ritsuka?- pregunto preocupado al ver la palidez del muchacho.

— S-si estoy b-bien, solo que… no me gustan las inyecciones.- ante esto el mayor río en voz alta.

— vamos, no seas cobarde, solo será una inyección. Seguro que ni te dolerá.

— ¡Eso lo dices porque no es a ti a quien te la van a poner!- reclamo molesto y sonrojado. El no era cobarde, claro que no… solo le tenía pavor a las agujas y le daba vergüenza admitir aquello. Se cruzo de brazos y lleno de aire sus mejillas. Si, el lo sabia, estaba siendo muy infantil. Soubi solo le observo divertido, tendría que acostumbrarse a el humor de Ritsuka, sabia que cuando una persona estaba en cinta sus cambios de humor eran repentinos además de que en esa etapa están súper sensibles las hormonas…

— tengo nauseas…- murmuro el joven. Odiaba tener esos malestares pero era algo natural en su estado. El doctor se había marchado dejándole solos. Soubi se puso de pie.

— Iré a comprarte un jugo.- le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho. El pelinegro se recostó con lentitud en la cama y al cabo de unos segundos una enfermera entro en la habitación con una inyección en sus manos. Se puso totalmente pálido e incluso sintió un temblor en todo su cuerpo; el definitivamente odiaba las agujas…

oOo

Cuando por fin hubo llegado al hospital después de tanto tráfico se dirigió rápidamente a las enfermeras que pasaban cerca de allí. Les pregunto por un joven llamado Ritsuka, una de ellas pareció conocer ese nombre pero no le daría la información así de fácil. No se les era permitido rebelar información de los pacientes a desconocidos.

Cuando el es contó que era el padre de Ritsuka ella accedió a informarle el estado del joven e incluso de guió hasta la habitación del muchacho. Entro a la estancia justo en el momento en que la enfermera terminaba de ponerle la inyección en el brazo.

— Ritsuka…- murmuro, el joven se percato de que su nombre había sido pronunciado así que se destapo los ojos –se los había cubierto con una mano para no observar como la aguja entraba en su piel- y se sorprendió de ver allí a una persona familiar, tenía un vago recuerdo de quien podría ser.

— ¿Padre?- dijo dudoso de su propia pregunta. No reconocía del todo a aquella persona pero de seguro era un familiar suyo. Lo supo por el color de ojos y de cabellos. Aquel hombre se acerco a el y de un momento a otro se vio atrapado entre sus brazos.

— Me alegra tanto verte.- dijo en voz baja. Ritsuka aun no asimilaba el hecho de lo que estaba sucediendo. En ese momento Soubi regreso con el jugo en sus manos y se sorprendió de ver aquella escena. Le molesto en cierta medida ver a otro hombre abrazando a Ritsuka.

Se acerco con pasos lentos sin ocultar la molestia que esa escena le causaba. El padre de Ritsuka se separo de el y miro al individuo que había penetrado la estancia.

— Bueno días- dijo cortésmente.

— buenos días, ¿es usted medico?- pegunto con fastidio en su voz. Soubi le miro desafiante. Ritsuka se tenso un poco por la situación.

— Padre el es Soubi, el fue quien me trajo al hospital. Soubi el es mi padre- al escuchar aquello se sintió aliviado, así que no se trataba de algún pretendiente de Ritsuka. Sonrió levemente mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

— Es un placer conocerle, soy Agatsuma Soubi.- el pelinegro respondió con voz neutra.

— el placer es mió, soy el padre de Ritsuka; Takano Aoyagui.- hizo una leve reverencia. Disimulo su desagrado hacia aquella persona, no sabia porque pero le daba mala espina.

— Padre ¿Por qué has venido hasta Japón?- pregunto intrigado y preocupado Ritsuka.

— En otra ocasión te lo diré.- respondió sin variar en su tono neutro.- por los momentos descansa, cuando te recuperes hablaremos.- y sin mas que decir salio de la estancia dejando a ambos solos y preocupados. A Soubi no le agrado mucho aquel hombre, tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a su llegada, en tanto Ritsuka pensaba en los posibles motivos que le habían hecho venir a su padre desde Londres hasta Japón. Por ahora no le diría nada de su relación con Soubi ni de su estado, conocía el temperamental carácter de su padre y lo menos que quería en estos momento era una disputa.

El día paso sin mucha novedad, Soubi se quedo a su lado durante todo el día. El padre de Ritsuka solo se quedo hasta medio día puesto que llevaba con las maletas del viaje y estaba sumamente cansado por el recorrido. Se despidió de su hijo asegurándole que volvería por la noche.

El sol comenzó a morir por la zona montañosa. Soubi miro el cielo desde la ventana de la habitación de Ritsuka, parecía que otra tormenta se avecinaba. Eso era normal puesto que estaban en invierno así que las constantes lluvia no cesariana si de fácil. Dirigió luego su mirada al joven que yacía acostado en la cama.

Ritsuka dormía placidamente y mas aun sabiendo que tenia a Soubi a su lado. Se sentía seguro a su lado y por eso su sueño no se veía perturbado.

El castaño se encamino hasta la cama y tomo la mano del pelinegro. Tenia un mal presentimiento, no sabia porque pero sentía que el padre de Ritsuka no había regresado solo de visita, presentía que había venido por algo mas y aquello le preocupaba. Apretó el agarre sin llegar a ser brusco.

No dejarían que le separaran de Ritsuka.

oOo

El viaje había sido muy ajetreado, sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos. Se revolvió en la tina llena de agua, un baño siempre le ayudaba a relajarse. Estiro los pies dejando que estos salieran de la ducha. Dejo que su cabeza descansara en el espaldo de la misma y se permitió analizar la situación.

En el estado en el que Ritsuka se encontraba no seria que bueno que viajara así que tendría que posponer sus planes hasta que Ritsuka se recuperara. Por otro lado estaba aquel amigo del pelinegro, no le gustaba para nada el trato que tenia con su hijo. Sentía como que allí había algo más que una amistad y eso no le gustaba para nada.

El no quería un hijo homosexual. Eso seria indignante para alguien como el.

Salio de la ducha con el agua escurriéndole por todo el cuerpo. Seguidamente procedió a tomar la toalla y secarse. Pensaba y pensaba.

Se termino de vestir y salio de aquel hotel en donde había decidido hospedarse junto con su sobrina Gisela. Le dijo a esta que se quedara descansando que el iría a cuidar de Ritsuka toda la noche.

Salio del hotel y tomo un taxi que lo llevaría nuevamente al hospital. Cuando hubo llegado decidió preguntar directamente al doctor el estado de Ritsuka. No estaba del todo informado y quería más información al respecto.

— No se preocupe.- le dijo el doctor mientras analizaba algunos documentos en su oficina.- el joven Aoyagui no corre peligro ni tampoco su hijo.- aquello le sorprendió… ¿Qué es lo que había dicho ese medico?- solo lo mantendremos durante algunos días para observar a su hijo y al bebe que este espera, solo es por precaución, luego de eso le daremos de al- no pudo seguir hablando porque Takano se había ido dejándole solo.

El pelinegro caminaba hecho una fiera por los pasillos. No podía creer lo que había escuchado; ¿su hijo Ritsuka estaba embrazado? ¡Pero que estupidez! Eso no podía ser posible… aunque algo en su interior le decía que si era posible y que el padre de la posible criatura que Ritsuka llevaba dentro de si era nada ni nada menos que aquel extraño que le caía mal: Soubi Agatsuma.

Llego a la habitación y al abrir la puerta nunca imagino encontrarse con semejante escena: su querido hijo y aquel extraño llamado Soubi estaban enfrascados en un apasionado beso que prometía terminar en algo más.

El shock inicial no le permitió articular palabra o movimiento. Soubi y Ritsuka se separaron ante la repentina invasión que interrumpió su momento y el pelinegro al ver a su padre allí no supo que decir.

Takano sintió de repente como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle en las venas. La rabia de saber que su hijo era homosexual le abrumaba y mas a un sabiendo ahora que Ritsuka estaba en estado. Eso era inaceptable, su mirada se volvió mortalmente seria.

La situación estaba tensa y Ritsuka se preocupo a más no poder. Soubi por su parte adopto una posición a la defensiva, estaba totalmente seguro de que Takano no le reclamaría únicamente, tal vez recurriría a la violencia.

— ¡Voy a matarte!- espeto gritando. Ritsuka observo con horror como su padre se le lanzaba – literalmente- encima a Soubi dándole un puñetazo en la cara, este se defendió proporcionándole otro.

La pelea continuo sin que Ritsuka pudiese hacer algo. Takano lanzaba puñetazos a diestra y siniestra y Soubi se defendía como podía.

El alboroto llego hasta afuera y al cabo de unos minutos varios guardias y doctores entraron a la habitación tratando de detener la pelea. Uno de los guardias sujeto fuertemente por dentras a Takano quien trataba de soltarse sin éxito alguno. Parecía una fiera.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Maldita sea, suéltenme!- grito completamente iracundo. Soubi por otro lado fue detenido por un par de doctores.- ¡¿Que cojones pretendes aprovechándote de mi hijo?- seguía forcejeando con los guardias para que le soltaran. Sentía una rabia tan grande que no la podía contener, en el nacía la irracional idea de golpear y batir todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor y mas específicamente golpear a Soubi.- ¡Maldito maricón degenerado!

— ¡Cálmese, en ese estado no le explicare nada!- espeto con hostilidad el castaño.

— ¡me importa un carajo lo que digas! ¡No dejare que te acerques a Ritsuka, me lo llevare a Londres, lejos de ti bastardo!- aquello encendió la furia de Soubi, así que por eso había venido.

— ¡no dejare que se lo lleve! ¡¿Quién se cree usted para controlar la vida de Ritsuka después de desaparecer por tanto tiempo?

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Por favor señores, cálmense!- grito ofuscado el doctor.- ¡si no se han dado cuenta están en un hospital así que les exijo que se calmen!- eso basto para que ambos se calmaran. Ritsuka que no había hablado aun se quedo petrificado, su cuerpo se entumeció pero aun así sentía como las lagrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Su padre se había enterado de todo, absolutamente todo y no conforme con eso le separaría de Soubi.

No, no permitiría aquello, el no quería separarse de Soubi porque… le amaba con toda su alma, su padre no podía hacerle eso…

La situación se calmo. El padre de Ritsuka se lo llevaron a otra habitación al igual que Soubi para curarle las heridas que ambos se habían causados, en tanto a Ritsuka le pusieron un calmante puesto que estaba muy nervioso y eso no seria bueno ni para el bebe ni para el.

La noche estaba llegando a su fin y el sol no tardaría en salir en la ciudad de Tokio, el crepúsculo matutino anunciaba su llegada con un frío agradable. Esa mañana Soubi estuvo en el cuarto de Ritsuka durante una hora, después de haber hablado con el muchacho salio temprano puesto que tenía unas cuantas llamadas que hacer.

Primero había dejado a su amigo Kio en Irlanda.

Segundo se había ido sin avisarle ni siquiera a la compañía lo cual le causaría muchos problemas.

Llego a la cuidad y se dirigió a un centro de comunicaciones en donde pudiera realizar llamadas a largas distancias, pero antes de poder entrar en el centro de comunicaciones unos policías le detuvieron.

— ¿Es usted Agatsuma Soubi?- el castaño observo con suspicacia a aquellos sujetos y aun con duda asintió.- entonces queda usted detenido por abuso y acoso a un menor de edad.

— ¡¿Qué…?- se altero visiblemente confundido por la situación.

— se le acusa de haber abusado de un menor de edad llamado Aoyagui Ritsuka.- antes de que Soubi pudiese decir algo aquellos policías le esposaron y se lo llevaron a la comisaría en donde lo encarcelaron sin que el pusiese evitarlo.

Takano desde la ventana de la habitación de Ritsuka observaba pensativo el cielo. Había tomado una decisión y nadie le impediría ejecutarla. Volvió su vista hacia Ritsuka quien miraba el techo pensativo.

— Ritsuka- llamo, el aludido se percato de la llamada y respondió con un "mmmm…" que le dio a entender a Takano que si lo había escuchado.— estuve toda la noche pensando y pensando en que iba a hacer contigo y tome una decisión.

— ¿Qué decisión tomaste?- aquello le daba mala espina, sin saber porque su corazon se acelero increíblemente.

— Quiero que abortes.- aclaro de forma lenta y calmada. El pelinegro abrió a más poder sus ojos ¿había escuchado bien?- no quiero que tengas un bastardo dentro de la familia.- hablo con un deje de asco en su voz.- ya hable con el doctor y ha decidido proceder con eso hoy mismo.- en ese instante el doctor en compañía de una enfermera entro a la habitación.

— No padre por favor.- suplico al borde de las lágrimas.- no me hagas esto. ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- grito desesperado, la enfermera ya había introducido la anestesia dentro del suero que dormiría a Ritsuka para que el procedimiento no le doliera tanto, después de todo le habían pagado una considerable cantidad de dinero por hacer aquella atrocidad.

— entiende Ritsuka que esto lo hago por tu bienestar.- y sin mas que decir salio de la habitación para dejar que el doctor hiciese su trabajo. El pelinegro dentro de la estancia no sabia que hacer, se encontraba muy débil como para poder luchar así que solo le quedaba suplicar, además de que había comenzado a hacer el efecto la anestesia, sabia que pronto se quedaría dormido.

— por favor doctor… no lo haga… por favor no lo haga.- las lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas con facilidad.- no me lo quite, no me quite a mi hijo. ¡Se lo suplico, no me lo quite!- se aferro a la bata blanca del doctor, este se conmovió por la situación del joven. Realmente le daba lastima aquel joven y la manera tan miserable en que le suplicaba por la vida de su hijo pero aun así no desistió, le habían pagado una buena suma de dinero así que no podía fallar e ignoro los grito de su conciencia que irremediablemente le decían la verdad: el no tenia derecho de quitarle la oportunidad de vivir a una criatura.

Ritsuka al no ver ninguna reacción favorable en el rostro del medico procedió a gritarle.- ¡no tiene derecho a quitármelo! ¡Por la p*** ¿que acaso no tiene corazon? ¡Es mi hijo al que le va a quitar la vida! ¡No puede hacer eso, no tiene ese derecho!- sentía como de pronto las fuerzas le abandonaban y el sueño le llegaba. Observo el rostro indiferente del docto antes de caer dormido, sabia que estaba perdido…

Takano en tanto caminaba por los pasillos del hospital indiferente a lo que pensaba su hijo. El lo hacia por su bienestar, si tenia a aquel bastardo eso solo le complicaría la vida a Ritsuka y el esperaba de su hijo un gran profesional; no a una mariquita limpiando pañales y ese Soubi no iba a impedirlo.

Una mueca cruel apareció en sus labios. Ese extraño no volvería a molestar a su hijo, de eso ya se había encargado.

Había denunciado a ese sujeto por abusar de su hijo y dejarle embarazado, era obvio que las autoridades intervendría en eso puesto que Ritsuka era menor de edad y Soubi era muy mayor para el.

Seguro que ahora estaba en la cárcel y se encargaría de que se pudriera allí. No dejaría que se volviera a acercar a Ritsuka nunca más...


	6. Chapter 6

Ehmm, yo se que ustedes deben estar hartos de que tarde tanto en actualizar y deben estar hastiados de mi siempre patética excusa u.u pero es que me inspiración se negaba en volver T-T espero que les guste este capitulo.

Saludo y besos a todos lo seguidores de este fic!

Loveless no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Capitulo 7****: **_¿seguir con mi vida?_

Al abrir los ojos no pudo ver con mucha claridad, todo estaba borroso así que lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza era que estaba muerto pero poco a poco cada cosa estaba tomando su lugar.

Respiro profundamente mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de que a su cabeza llegaran las imágenes antes de quedar dormido.

Con lentitud volvió a abrirlo dejando ver sus orbes de color morado, no sabía como había llegado allí, ¿Qué es lo que le había pasado?

Una enfermera entro a la estancia y él la observo pensativo. Sin decir nada, ella tomo su brazo y le puso una inyección. No dijo nada, solo se quedo observándola mientras trataba de recordar.

Ella se marcho cerrando con cuidado la puerta detrás de si, Ritsuka nuevamente suspiro y trato de sentarse pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta del punzante dolor que sentía en su vientre.

Fue allí cuando recordó lo que había pasado, rápidamente miro el calendario y se dio cuenta de que llevaba cerca de tres días durmiendo.

Durante ese tiempo el doctor había podido hecho lo que quisiera con su bebe. Abrió las sabanas que le cubrían y se dio cuenta de que le habían agarrado varios puntos, eso podía haber sido por lo que le hizo su madre o ¿por lo que le había hecho el doctor…?

No, no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en resbalar por sus mejillas.

Se negaba rotundamente a aceptar la idea de haber perdido a su hijo. ¿Y en donde rayos estaba Soubi? Asumía que durante su inconciencia lo había venido a visitar.

Necesitaba respuestas, las necesitaba urgentemente, así que se puso de pie con mucha dificultad, aun la herida era muy reciente como para caminar a prisa por eso procuro dar pasos lentos para no lastimar a su hijo.

Era muy de noche, de eso se dio cuenta al mirar por la ventana y al no notar mucho ruido en la clínica.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación mirando a la izquierda y derecha del largo pasillo de allí, las paredes blancas se veían aun más blancas por la iluminación de los bombillos, había una que otra banca en donde algunas personas permanecían sentadas; unas dormidas otras sentadas tranquilamente, otras revisando el celular, tal vez esperando algún resultado de un examen o tal vez esperando a algún paciente, quien sabe y tampoco le importaba mucho.

No había enfermeras en el pasillo así que no había moros en la costa que le obligasen a permanecer acostado en la cama.

Salio de la habitación con pasos lentos, trataba de ser rápido pero la herida le dolía bastante. Solo llevaba una bata de color blanca la cual lo identificaba como paciente, además de algunas venditas en la cara.

Se dirigía a la oficina de aquel doctor, estaba seguro de que él le daría las respuestas que necesitaba.

Soubi permanecía en la cárcel sin noticia alguna de Ritsuka, le preocupaba el hecho de que aquel señor, padre de Ritsuka, le hiciera daño a su hijo o a Ritsuka y no tenia a nadie con quien contar para pedir ayuda.

El castaño permanecía sentado en la cama sin saber que hacer, se ocultaba la cara con ambas manos para ocultar la desesperación que tenia. Por mas que gritara que lo sacasen de allí nadie le hacia caso, ¡él necesitaba salir para estar con su niño!

Aquel sujeto se había salido con la suya, él permanecía cautivo allí y minutos después de haber sido encarcelado Takano había ido a su celda como "una visita", claro estaba que no era un visita amistosa, aquel sujeto le hecho en cara que se llevaría a su hijo lejos de un depravado como él.

Soubi por supuesto que no se quedo con esa y le insulto advirtiéndole que no le hiciera nada a Ritsuka.

Varios policías –a quien él les había pagado- entraron a la celda y lo sujetaron, Takano le golpeo sin cesar mientras él trataba de defenderse como podía pero era bastante difícil cuando dos policías con aspecto de gorilas lo sostenían, impidiendo cualquier acto de violencia de su parte.

Le rompió la nariz y varias costillas, e incluso tuvo el descaro de ofrecerle dinero para que dejara a Ritsuka en paz.

Soubi le había escupido en la cara y arrojado el dinero. El no era alguien que se dejase sobornar por la plata.

— _me llevare a Ritsuka lejos de ti y no podrás hacer nada._ — había dicho con burla y firmeza en sus palabras_._ — _e incluso le haré abandonar al bastardo que lleva en su vientre. No es digno de nuestra familia._

Había dicho el muy desgraciado antes de marcharse dejándolo bastante herido.

"_maldito" _pensó Soubi al pensar en aquel terrible día.

Ninguno de esos oficiales le permitía siquiera llamar, estaba seguro de que eso había sido obra del padre de Ritsuka, de eso no tenia duda.

Uno de aquello oficiales se acerco a la rendija y la abrió diciéndole que "tenia visita"

Sintió repugnancia de que volviera a ser aquel sujeto de nuevo pero se sorprendió de visualizar quien era.

Ritsuka había llegado por fin a la oficina de aquel doctor pero antes de poder abrir la puerta escucho la voz de su padre. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, nunca pensó que él también fuese cruel como su madre así que se dispuso a escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

— _me alegra que haya hecho un buen trabajo doctor, aquí tiene el dinero por su labor. _— esa era la voz complacida de su padre. Se le encogió el corazon al analizar lo que esas posibles palabras significaran. — _espero que esto quede entre nosotros, lo que paso en esa habitación no lo debe saber nadie, ¿estamos claros?_

— _no se preocupe Sr., soy una tumba y gracias por el dinero, siempre es un pacer servirle. _

— _¿Cuánto tiempo le llevara a Ritsuka recuperarse de ese aborto? _— ante esto el pelinegro abrió sus ojos con sorpresa… ¿eso significaba que…?

— _Mañana le daremos de alta, solo tiene que permanecer en reposo y recuerde no alterarlo con nada. Sufrir una herida y luego esa cesaría para sacarle el feto es fuerte, así que lo mejor será que descanse._

No quiso seguir escuchando y se marcho corriendo con las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas…

Se lo habían quitado… se lo habían quitado.

Se habían llevado a ese pedacito de Soubi que le hacia sentir feliz.

Le comenzó a doler el vientre pero no le importo, ya no importaba. Siguió corriendo sin importarle nada, tropezaba con la gente, con enfermos pero no importaba… no importaba….

Salio a las afueras de la clínica escuchando en huida como le llamaban los doctores y enfermeras pero no les hizo caso y corrió mas rápido.

Estaba lloviendo, lo supo porque las gotas frías y duras estaban golpeando sin piedad su piel, cuando se canso de correr sus pasos fueron mas lentos hasta que dejo de caminar y miro su reflejo en el charco de agua, su apariencia era fatal, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar pero entonces el charco comenzó a tornarse rojo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello era sangre.

Si, era sangre y estaba abajando por sus piernas, noto que la bata estaba manchada de rojo en la parte de su vientre; la herida se estaba comenzando a abrir.

De pronto la respiración se le agito, la herida palpitaba, lo sentía. Coloco su mano haciendo presión; ¡Dios, dolía demasiado!

Se comenzó a sentir mareado y poco a poco todo se fue oscureciendo hasta que no pudo más y callo desmayado en el suelo bajo la intensa lluvia que no cesaba.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se encontró nuevamente en la habitación. "_estoy vivo"_ pensó con acidez, ahora si recordaba todo.

Soubi al parecer lo había abandonado porque ni señas había de él.

Una enfermera introducía una aguja en su vena para conectaron al suero. El doctor a su lado verificaba sus signos vitales.

— joven, lo que ha hecho es bastante imprudente. Salir así a penas saliendo de una operación, pudiste haber perdido la vida Joven Aoyagui. — reprendió con seriedad, Ritsuka ni siquiera le miraba. — tuvo un derrame pero por suerte le conseguimos a tiempo y pude detener la hemorragia. No vuelva a hacer algo tan imprudente.

Ritsuka giro su rostro para evitar mirarlo. Para lo que a él le importaba si vivía o moría. El doctor suspiro cansado y cuando la enfermera se retiro quedo solo con el muchacho.

Por suerte Takano se había marchado antes de saber lo que le había pasado a su hijo o sino estaría pegando un grito al cielo y seguro los llamaría incompetente.

Se verifico que no hubiera nadie en las afueras de la habitación, tras esto cerro la puerta y se dispuso a hablar con el joven.

— escúcheme bien joven. — Empezó a manifiesta con dificultad— sobre lo de su hijo.

— ¡ya se que usted me lo quito! —le interrumpió encarándolo, su mirada reflejaba ira y odio. El no era de las personas que sintiesen eso pero ahora tena demasiado coraje acumulado en su ser.

Si pudiera le hubiese golpeado aunque no le gustaba recurrir a la violencia. El doctor le miro sorprendió pero luego se acerco, su mirada se centro en el joven y le miro severamente.

— escuche atentamente joven Aoyagui. Esa tarde tenia un bisturí en mi mano para hacerle la cesaría y así lo hice. — afirmo con sinceridad. Ritsuka sintió que su corazon se rompió un poquito. — las enfermeras presentes allí no me acusaban con sus miradas y estaba a punto de cometer una atrocidad; quitarle la vida a un ser humano. Pero recordé su mirada dolida y herida, sus palabras surgieron efecto en mí así que no lo hice. — Ritsuka se sorprendió ante eso, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y le miro con ojos intrigantes.

— ¿eso quiere decir que…?

— eso quiere decir que su hijo sigue dentro de usted así que le agradecería que, por favor, mantuviera la calma y deje de cometer estupideces y hacer actos imprudentes, por unos momentos estuvo a punto de perderlo. — reclamo severamente, realmente aquello le había asustado pero por suerte había conseguido salvar, nuevamente, a aquel niño que llevaba dentro de si.

Ritsuka le miro con ojos brillosos, sus lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos. Así que no se lo habían quitado, él seguía allí; dentro de él, esperando poder salir con vida.

El pelinegro lloro de felicidad y se reprendió por lo que acababa de pasar, por unos momentos la culpa de que su hijo se fuera era de él, por eso de ahora en adelante lo cuidaría como con su vida.

Pero el pensamiento de su padre invadió su mente, aquel doctor le había dicho que lo había hecho y su padre le había pagado pensando que había cumplido su trabajo, miro con duda al doctor quien supo a que se refería.

— Debía recibir el dinero para hacerlo creer lo que había hecho. — aquel doctor empaco algunas de sus cosas guardándola en su mochila y luego se acerco al joven y prosiguió. — usted ya no puede permanecer aquí. — el pelinegro se asombro por eso. — debe alejarse lo mas posible de su padre. Huya joven Ritsuka, ¡huya de aquí! —le dijo con ojos suplicantes. Ritsuka entendió eso pero…

— pero no puedo hacer muchos esfuerzos. ¿Cómo voy a huir en mi situación? —pregunto desesperado. El doctor le ayudo a levantarse.

— por eso no se preocupe, ya lo planifique todo. Allí abajo hay una enfermera esperándole, ella lo llevara a la casa de campo que tengo bastante lejos de aquí, ella le ayudara a que todo marche bien así que no se preocupe. — El medico lo sentó en una silla de ruedas y lo llevo al piso de abajo en donde procuro que no muchos lo vieran.

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche cuando Ritsuka ingreso al auto de la enfermera.

Ritsuka miro con ojos llorosos al doctor agradeciéndole todo lo que estaba haciendo por él.

— ten. — le dio una paca de billetes. — este es el dinero que tu padre me dio, utilízalo para ayudarte.

— no quiero ese dinero, esta sucio.

— pero lo necesitas de otro modo no lo hubiera aceptado. Tómalo y cuando estés bien huye lejos, no te quedes allí porque tu padre ira por ti.

El muchacho aun dudoso tomo el dinero, ese dinero lo odiaba pero no estaba en posición de negarse, realmente lo necesitaría y no podía contar con aquel buen doctor siempre.

— Gracias doctor, gracias.

— no tiene porque agradecerme joven, discúlpeme por haberle hecho pasar semejante susto. — realmente estaba arrepentido, él que era doctor y se dedicaba a salvar vida estuvo a punto de arrebatarle la vida a uno. Aun no podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de perder y todo por el cochino dinero. — Clara. —esta vea se dirigió a la enfermera que estaba en el asiento de piloto. — cuida a este joven, lo dejo en tus manos. No me llames, eso podría ser peligroso. — ella sintió y le sonrió.

Era una joven bella, cabello rojo, lacio y corto, le llegaba hasta por encima del hombro, de grandes ojos azules y piel bastante blanca, enamorada secretamente del doctor que ahora ponía un paciente en sus manos, se aseguraría de no defraudarlo.

— no se preocupe doctor Augusto, procurare no fallarle. — tras esto subió el vidrio y comenzó a manejar para alejarse de esa clínica. Miro por última vez al hombre de sus sueños y este hizo un ademán de adiós con la mano.

Miro luego al joven por el espejo del auto, el muchacho estaba pálido y miraba sin mucho interés las calles. — Hola Ritsuka, yo soy Clara y seré tu enfermera desde ahora, espero que nos llevemos bien. — Ritsuka le presto atención y asintió, la joven era amable y agradable. — prepárate porque este viaje será algo largo, será mejor que descanse y no te preocupes por eso, yo manejare hasta llegar a nuestro densitos así que descansa.

Ritsuka suspiro y asintió, de ahora en adelante una vida nueva comenzaba, lejos de todo y de todos… e incluso lejos de Soubi, ese pensamiento solo encogió su corazon y resistió las ganas de ponerse a llorar.

"_Soubi… ¿Dónde estas?... ¿Dónde?"_ Pensó con dolor mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansa.

Clara, la enfermera, observo que el joven cerró sus ojos para dormir, sonrió alegre. Haría todo lo posible por realizar un buen trabajo y ayudar a ese joven con su bebe.

Mientras tanto, Soubi en la cárcel se acostaba en la dizque cama para dormir, una sonrisa boba bailoteaba en sus labios mientras pensaba que mañana posiblemente vería a Ritsuka y con aquel pensamiento concilio el sueño pensando en su amado y en su futuro hijo.

¡Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

Ahmm...sorry por la demora pero la cuestión de los estudios me ha mantenido bastante ocupada u.u pero después de un largo, angustiante y exasperante semestre ya tengo vacas wo así que durante estas dos semanas tratare de estar de lleno con mis demás escritos nwn

Espero que la conty les agrade

**Capitulo 7: distancia acogida.**

Sentía su tibia respiración cerca de su oído, le encantaba escucharla pues no solo le daba paz sino que también le erizaba todos los bellos de su cuerpo. Seguramente si Soubi supiese tal cosa lo llamaría pervertido o algo así pero le encanta su cercanía, le gustaba sentir esos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo; protegiéndolo, cuidándolo... amándolo.

-Te quiero Ritsuka...- susurro cerca de su oído, su voz era sexy y le excitaba. En el pasado odiaba que le dijera esas palabras porque no eran sinceras pero ahora las adoraba, sabia que Soubi lo quería realmente, lo sabia creía en el.

Despierta Ritsuka...-no, no quería abrir los ojos, se sentía muy bien estar en los brazos de Soubi. Estar en sus brazos le daba seguridad y calidez a su cuerpo.- Vamos Ritsuka, despierta.- que no hombre, no quería despertar, ¿tan difícil era aceptar aquello?

-Vamos Ritsuka_san despierte- ¿Ritsuka_san? Soubi nunca llego a decirle asi, isa que para su pesar abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la cruel realidad. Recordó que Soubi ya no estaba a su lado y que ya no tenía la calidez de sus brazos.

-Quien le llamaba no era nada más que la enfermera que lo iba a cuidar de ahora en adelante.

La joven al ver que despertó sonrió cándidamente.- me alegra que haya despertado, hemos llegado al lugar indicado.- Con ayuda de la enfermera Ritsuka salió del auto y visualizo el lugar donde ahora se encontraba.

Era un lugar bastante apacible, solitario y silencioso, solo se escuchaba el cantar de las aves. Cubierto en su mayoría de arboles gigantes y apenas se podía visualizar una pequeña casa en una esquina. El lugar le recordaba las casas de los campo, posiblemente estaba en una.

-Venga, entremos que es mejor que descanse debido a su condición.- la joven le tomo de la mano y lo guió hasta dentro de la pequeña casa. Estando adentro se fijo que era acogedora, linda y acogedora.

-Este lugar, ¿a quien pertenece?

-Es mío, es una casita de campo que mis padres me dejaron al morir.- respondió con una sonrisa triste, Ritsuka lamento haber peguntado.- así que aquí estará bien, pocos saben de la existencia de este lugar así que dudo que lo encuentren aquí.- El joven de cabello negro e quedo pensativo... así que en ese lugar no lo encontrarían nunca... entonces ¿Soubi tampoco podría encontrarlo? La sola idea le entristeció, quería a Soubi con él, de verdad deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera allí.

Su hijo y él lo necesitaban más que nunca.

-Le mostrare su habitación, es mejor que mantenga reposo porque sino lo mantiene las cosas podrían complicarse.- siguió a la joven hasta el cuarto que ahora seria su habitación. Debía obedecer a aquella joven por el bien de su bebe.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

Las rejas de su cárcel se habían abierto. Por fin podría salir de allí. - Agatsuma Soubi queda libre.- libre... esa palabra era para él extraña, él nunca había sido libre. Él había sido un esclavo por mucho tiempo y ahora era esclavo del amor de Ritsuka... no... No era esclavo, estaba con Ritsuka por voluntad propia, porque lo amaba, lo quería y quería estar siempre a su lado. Ritsuka le daba vida a su existencia.

Sonrió cuando vio las rejas abiertas.

La visita que había recibido ayer le había sido muy grata. Kyo había vuelto al país para visitarlo y en su acto le había pagado la fianza e su arresto así que ahora era libre, libre por fin para buscar a Ritsuka.

Al salir de esas rejas vio a Kyo sonriéndole.

-te debo una Kyo.

-En realidad me debes muchas; el reemplazarte en parís, en excusarte con el director, el venir a visitarte, el sacarte de la cárcel...- y siguió enumerando un sin fin de favores que solo le sacaron una sonrisa al castaño.

-Ahora debo ir a ver a Ritsuka.- se dijo para si mismo pero Kyo logro escuchar.

-En ese caso será mejor te vallas ahora.- se metió las mano en el bolsillo y se encamino hacia la salida. El castaño le siguió con la esperanza de por fin poder ver al pelinegro sin saber que este estaba en un lugar más lejano del que él podía imaginar.

OoOoOoOoOo

Takano mantenía una discusión por teléfono, su oyente le estaba amenazando con ponerle fin a su vida. Sabia que el plazo se le estaba venciendo, ¡el maldito plazo se le vencía y su vida estaba en juego!

-¡Solo estoy pidiendo más tiempo, te prometo que lo llevare conmigo!

_-Mas de vale Takano o sino ya sabes las consecuencias.- _respondió una voz fuerte desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica. Era arrogante y burlesca.- _no me gusta que estén jugando conmigo __así__ que por tu propio bien te aconsejo que traigas YA a ese lindo niño o me cobrare tu deuda de otro modo.-_del otro lado de la línea colgaron mientras Takano tragaba saliva nerviosamente, su frente estaba empapada de sudor.

Definitivamente nunca debió haberse metido con mafiosos, ahora les debía un montón de dinero que no podía pagar por eso el jefe de la mafia al ver una foto de Ritsuka quiso cobrar la deuda de otro modo: si le daba a aquella lindura de la foto lo libraba de la deuda. Por eso no podía perder mas tiempo, debía llevar con él a Ritsuka a parís. Su hijo le salvaría el pellejo y él no solo se salvaba sino que también lo forraba en billetes verdes y se libraría por fin de la responsabilidad de padre.

En realidad nunca había pensado que su jefe fuese gay y tampoco su hijo fuese una mariposita pero eso le daba igual, lo único que le enfurecía era que estuviese en estado pero ya se había encargado de ello, ahora podía enviarle a su hijo como nuevo sin que estuviera ningún bastardo de por medio.

Seguramente se iría al infierno por dar a su hijo a cambio de su vida pero ahora eso no le importada si se quemaba o no eso quedaría para después. No estaba seguro de si Ritsuka lo odiaría a fin de cuentas él nunca había sido un padre amoroso, de hecho hasta dejaba en ciertas circunstancias dejaba que su esposa le pegara al pelinegro. (1)

Suspiro cansado, tomo su saco y salió de la casa en rumbo al hospital para saber como marchaban las cosas a su favor.

OooOoOoOo

El castaño llego al hospital con la ilusión de ver al pelinegro, entro prácticamente corriendo al hospital y fue directo a la habitación que supuesta mente estaba Ritsuka pero al no encontrarlo el miedo se apodero de él.

-¿Donde esta Ritsuka? Pregunto respirando con dificultad a la enfermera que pasaba por su lado en ese momento. La enfermera miro la habitación y dudo un poco.

-El paciente de esta habitación fue dado de alta anoche.- respondió con seguridad.

-¿que...?- dijo completamente atónito, Ritsuka no estaba lo suficientemente bien como para que lo dieran de alta.

-Si, lo dieron de alta.

-Pero eso no es posible, Ritsuka no estaba- no pudo seguir hablando ya que en ese momento llego el doctor que anteriormente atendía a Ritsuka.

-Yo di la autorización para que se fuera.- ambas personas miraron al doctor. La enfermera continuo su recorrido mientras Soubi lo miraba fijamente esperando que continuara hablando.- supongo que usted es el padre de la criatura que lleva en su vientre.- sin comentarios.- en ese caso por favor sígame.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Al escuchar el relato de aquel doctor enfureció totalmente. ¡¿Como es posible que un padre sea tan perverso? Hacer que su hijo se practicase un aborto es inaceptable. Gracias a Dios el asunto del aborto solo había sido una fachada hecha por el doctor para que Ritsuka escapase.

Ahora empacaba sus cosas para ir en busca de Ritsuka, el doctor le había el número telefónico de la enfermera que cuidaba a Ritsuka pues el mismo desconocía su paradero.

La había llamado varias veces pero no contestaba, en su ultimo intento contesto y le dio la dirección, ahora solo debía esperar a la noche pues se debía ir en tren el tren partiría en la noche.

OoOoOoOoO

-Así que Ritsuka escapo...- susurro mas para el mismo que para su compañera. Una moneda bailoteaba en sus manos mientras sus ojos permanecían fijo en el techo. Permanecía acostado en la cama y al lado suyo estaba la muchacha que había venido con el en el viaje.

-¿que harás ahora?

-Esperar... solo tengo que esperar...- una sonrisa burlesca se poso en sus labios. Esa tarde había ido al hospital y por accidente había escuchado la conversación que habían tenido Soubi y el doctor.

Sintió mucha impotencia al saber que el doctor había confabulado en su contra y lo del aborto solo había sido una fachada no solo para sacarle dinero sino para hacer que Ritsuka tuviera tiempo para huir pero por suerte Soubi ahora iría en su búsqueda y el iría tras de el para localizar a su hijo.

La noche había llegado y el debía salir. Sabia que Soubi saldría a esa hora, lo había seguido lo suficiente como para saber dicha información. Takano salió de la casa en su auto y se dirigió a la casa de cierto personaje que lo había traicionado.

En poco tiempo llego a la casa del doctor, sin tocar entro a la pequeña vivienda donde habitaba aquel personaje.

-Valla, valla, valla.- comento sin interés alguno al visualizar a doctor escribir en su laptop.- si hubiese hecho todo lo que yo le ordene no estaría ahora mismo en problemas.

-¿Que quiere decir? ¿y que hace aquí? Es mi casa, no es un lugar de negocios.

-Pues me temo que si lo será, me desobedeció y no hizo lo que le dije con respecto a mi hijo, dejo que huyera y eso le costara muy caro.- el doctor empezó a sudar frió. Sabia que Takano no era un hombre de bien, había algo en su presencia que le resultaba perturbador y abrumante ahora entendía porque.

-¿y que me va a hacer? ¿matarme?- respondió con sarcasmo. No puede matarme y lo sabe, si deja una mínima huella la policía lo rastreara.

-No necesito dejar huellas. Tal vez no veamos después doctor.- y sin mas salió del lugar, el joven respiro tranquilo, aquel sujeto le daba mala espina ahora su duda era como se vengaría.

Dejo a un lado sus pensamiento y volvió a escribir en su laptop. Al rato sintió un olor, como que algo se estaba quemando, fue a la cocina pues no estaba cocinando y eso le extraño fue cuando se dio cuenta que no era en la cocina que olía a quemado sino en todas partes y callo en cuenta que le habían prendido fuego a su casa.

Pronto el fuego comenzó a consumir todo y el comenzó a toser debido al humo.

Fuera de la casa Takano miraba con placer como aquel lugar se quemaba, le había dicho al doctor que no necesitaba dejar huellas, el era impecable en su trabajo. Se dio la vuelta para ir a la estación de tren, Soubi seria el cebo indicado para hacer que Ritsuka hiciese lo que el quisiera.

Camino con pasos lentos hacia su auto mientras detrás de él todo se consumía. Eso le pasaba al doctor por no seguir sus órdenes y el mismo iba a tener todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

La pesadilla para Ritsuka apenas comenzaba...

**Notas finales: espero** que les haya gustado ^^ tratare de no demorarme con la continuación =D (1) lo que aparecía en esta parte era algo así como un spoirle, ya que me leí el manga y allí en algún capitulo el padre de Ritsuka se fue dejando que al pelinegro le maltratasen y no hizo nada para tranquilizar a la loca que tiene por esposa ¬¬

En fin, nos leemos después ;)


End file.
